Slightly Happy Endings
by YourOblivion
Summary: was it fate that always sent her hurdling into holes in the ground? this hole was not  supposed to be anything other then  a scheme from naraku, but again sometimes fate has other plans. Repost from here or dokuga i forgot my other accounts here so yeah.


Slightly Happy Endings…..

By: SecretSam

Disclaimer: I don't own inu or the gang but I do own the plot!

He couldn't understand what his half brother saw in the girl except her beauty. As he stared into the aquamarine orbs staring frightened at his presence. He watched as she quickly looked away from his eyes to the floor. How he had gotten himself in this situation he didn't quite know. He turned from the embarrassed miko to stare at the dark cave lit only by a small fire. It wasn't actually a cave because it had no opening except for the small barred enchanted hole 30ft above them. He tried to melt the bars with his acid and break them with his strength. Both failed miserably. He would have transformed to shatter the walls immediately freeing him but the girl was literally chucked into the hole with him. He caught her because he had recognized her scent and rin would have never stopped sobbing if she died.

He caught her but it was obvious she had been tortured before being thrown in this black cave. He ended up having to use some of his obi to tie it around a rather large gash on her hip that wouldn't cease bleeding. Her black onyx locks covered her body shielding it. Yeah she was in a revealing garb but not the one she had normally wore. She had a cherry blossom colored top on that fit her perfectly hugging to her body tightly. (pink tank) and hakamas that barely covered her lower regions. (black mini skirt) that had a tear up the side revealing her thighs. The clothing had dark stains covering it. She had been whipped only barely hanging on by a few threads. She had a gash in her hip and a deep purple bruise on her right cheek. Her eyes showing how much pain she was feeling but she didn't shed tears only grimacing.

He growled after the annoying sound of her teeth clattering together made him snap. He took off his armer and removed his kimono throwing it at her. He felt a slight pang when it hit her wrather harsh in the gash. He didn't care and merely looked away. He heard her gasp of shock but then smelt her acceptance. He heard the rustling of clothing and a few gasps of pain. Before she sighed letting him know she was finished. When he turned around he immediately looked away from her. Her black waves cascaded around the kimono as it fell to her knees and tied it together with the thing she wore previously. He heard her ringe again as she stepped on a sharp rock and he smelt the blood immediately. He ignored it knowing it wasn't life threatening.

He watched as the fire began to die out the coals smoldering and burning a faint glow. And he felt the cold chill settle in the damp cave. His mokomoko immediately wrapping tighter around him like a sash. His eyes glowed in the blackness (he has night vision!) he watched as she shivered and growled before sitting next to her letting the heat from his person warm hers slightly. She unconsciously reached out to him. And he hesitated before allowing her to fit her for around his resting her dark head in his lap. He had to admit that even though she was a weak human she was very strong willed. He absentmindedly rested his hand on her hair running his claws through her hair running gently across her scalp. She sighed obviously liking the small ministration. He somewhat admired her beauty for a human she was extraordinary.

Her hair was the blackest of blacks with a midnight blue hue. Her skin was a creamy ivory and her lips full and a light rose red. And her eyes that awkward sea green very unusual in humans. her form was well developed nice sized hips not round and not exactly narrow. Flat stomach from traveling as much as she did. And slightly muscled arms that he could easily wrap his fingers around. She was about five '6 and her breasts were perky but not overtly huge. He frowned as he looked back to her face the ugly bruise that marred her skin was staring exactly at him. He had this weird anger fill him that made him wish he could get out and rip the hands off who touched her in a manly way not meant for such a small girl. He ran his palm across her cheek the pale skin was softer then velvet and she leaned into his touch. He was amazed even unconscious she was so reactive. He wondered absently if she would be even more responsive if she was awake.

Her lips parted in a sigh and he acted on a urge that came from nowhere he tilted her face upward laying his lips onto her soft hot ones. She didn't move just breath softly. Her warm breath fanned across his face like a caress and he leaned down to grab a second kiss. He felt the pressure on his lips as she leaned into it fully responding. He opened his eyes to see hers still closed in contentment. He nipped her lift softly and was earned with a small moan that allowed him entrance. He deepened this kiss and felt her own soft incredibly hot tongue glide over his. he never had a woman react like this most demoness's didn't dare to kiss him afraid he'd deem them unworthy. And never were any of them this soft or smell this sweet. Her scent captivated his senses totally forgetting that the girl was unconscious he deepened the kiss. Loving the way she responded fighting with his most demoness's were very violent and aggressive in bed but she seemed soft and submissive a whole new experience.

Without thinking his hand went from her face down her sides to rest on her hip and she groaned in pain. Her sleep finally giving way to look shocked with a deep blush staining her cheeks. He stared just figuring out he was basically molesting the poor human in her sleep. He went to get up shifting his weight but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked down to see her expression and was shocked, though he didn't show it or anything else he bent his head to kiss her again.

She sat up slightly and rested her hand on his chest and he was shocked by the warmth her hand was giving off he deepened the kiss more and he felt the warmth spread across his sholder to the stum of his arm and he felt a slight tingling. A bright blue light lit up the cave for a split second and he felt calm. He looked down and found his arm resting at his side. He pulled away to look at it he flexed his hand testing it to see if it was real. It was. His claws glowed with the faint hint of his poison whip. He smirked obviously there was a lot of power hidden inside this small creature. So helpless so fragile and also powerful. Interesting. He looked at her she looked a bit weak and he saw that all of her wounds were healed as well even the ugly bruise was gone.

He pulled her face into his hands giving her a deep long kiss. He felt her smile against his lips and he felt the urge to smile as well. Of course he resisted dragging his claws through her hair to lace his hands inside the curtain of onyx locks. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling her body flush against his. She sucked his bottom lip and tugged gently turning the demon lord on immensely. He greedily nipped her top lip in revenge. Earning a tiny squeak. He growled against her mouth making her their bodies vibrate. She moaned softly into his jaws. Her hands sliding down her chest as his hand opened the kimono to reveal some cleavage and collar bone. He kissed her jaw to her throat nipping a sucking softly.

Her hands pulled lightly against his hakamas loosening them to where she shyly slipped her hands in touching his hips softly. He grit his teeth together tightly to stop the moan that threatened to slip. He laid his mokomoko by the dieing embers of the fire and swooped her around softly to lay on its plush soft fluffiness. She looked up straight through his eyes and he felt like she needed this more then he did. Well he did owe her for his arm. He opened his kimono but it still hugged around her waist from the tie. He kissed her feeling her nipples harden against his warm chest. His palm slid down to her breast kneading and pinching the small pink bud. She moaned into his mouth and he greedily took advantage his claws wraked down the valley in between to twirl a circle on her hip before cupping her secret place.

She moaned again as he dipped a finger inside rubbing the little bundle of nerves he found in-between. Her back arched and he loved it her extremely soft hands running from his shoulders to scratch her nails slightly down his back holding onto his hips. She moaned and he bit her lip gently drawing blood. He tasted the power and innocence in her blood and he reveled the taste. Behind the copper taste was a sweet and tangy taste that he could only describe as cherries and oranges. His finger dipped inside her hot center and moved it in and out at first she winced and he could tell she was even more innocent then he thought. After a second she lifted her hips up to his hand and he used his knuckle to massage the bundle. Her breathing sped and her small human nails dug down into his hips and he knew she was near her ever so sweet climax.

\

He was shocked to find he was extremely and highly maybe a bit painfully aroused. As she arched and let out a loud moan of ecstasy her head tossed back as she used his shoulders for support, as if she would fall away from life. Her bluish green eyes fluttered open slowly looking up at him timidly he bent his head again to give her a chaste kiss before his hand ran along her thighs to her knees bringing them to bend at his waist. She knew what he was preparing her body for and blushed a deep apple red. He kissed her again and again taking her mind from the process untill releasing himself from his hakamas. Who in seven hells would have believed Lord Sesshoumaru hater of all humans besides rin, would ever be having anytime of relation that he himself actually enjoyed fully, with his brothers Miko. Kagome, the name flooded his mind as he opened his mouth to test it but closed it quickly. His erection throbbed at the girls small unused entrance and he found himself somewhat glad she wasn't used but not surprised. His mouth fell down in a hot wet kiss before he plunged quickly inside her, hot tears immediately coated her face at the immense pain of her first time and he mostly likely swallowed her small scream of agony.

He moaned gently into her mouth as he felt her around him. Her blood now coating the air along with the musky scent of sex. He let out a small growl of approval and she settled down seeming to understand. He kissed away her tears and kissed her heatedly untill a moan finaly worked its way out from her throat and she moved timidly against him. He groaned at the action and his hand went back to her knee pulling it up and locking it at his waist. He moved out slowly to push back inside her submerging himself fully into her hot wet and extremely tight center. He carried on with his agonizingly slow pace so he wouldn't harm or rip the tiny girl beneath him.

After a minute of that he found her reaching up to meet him and he smiled before lifting her against him starting a faster rhythm that she moaned loudly too her face pinched with want and pleasure. He found himself with the same expression feeling the pressure build in his pounded into her trying to hit his spot as he felt her release on its way as well as the walls surrounding him began contracting around him and that set him off as he sunk into her one last time be for she moaned his name loudly. He was sweating slightly and so was she. Her hair stuck to her forehead framing her pale face. He kissed her hotly and she did as well. He rolled off her and she wince as he took his leave. He laid next to her turning her on her side so he could hold her tightly against him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and whispered something she barely heard and he brought his claws to her shoulder letting out a drop of his acid to carve his name along her shoulder. He heard her hiss in pain. And he kissed her neck . Before pulling her if possible tighter to him. He felt her breath even signaling she was asleep before he got up to wash from the small running water in the corner using a scrap from her old clothing to wash. He washed her as well wiping away the excess secretions biting his tongue sharply to keep from getting aroused. He gently pulled his kimono back in place around her as well as dressing himself. After he finished making sure that she wouldn't freeze he wrapped himself around her to let sleep take him.

They awoke with a jump as a loud thunderous crash was heard and tearing and shattering glass. They looked up to see the roof of whatever made the enclosing so dark was being shredded he quickly covered her against the wall as glass debris and rock fell right where they were standing he felt a piece of glass stick inside his shoulder and he tore it out quickly his skin regenerating quickly. Kagome looked up to stare at him and he found himself caught in her beautiful eyes. Then they broke away hearing her name being shouted by her pack. He grabbed her around the waist kissing her hard before leaping up to the barred top. She looked at him sadly before lacing her arms through the bars.

"SANGO, Miroku , INUYASHA! Help WE'RE IN HERE!" she shouted her voice going as high as it could. The slayer was the first to appear a weird look of relief and shock coming over her features as she glanced down at the bars. Miroku got a look of relief of perverseness on him while the Hanyou just surged with anger and started cursing he growled and inuyasha growled back.

"half breed would you please get us out before your miko gets sick" he growled his cold mask replacing his features once again. Inuyasha cursed and growled before pulling out tetsusaiga he quickly let go ofg the walls and landed gracefully catching kagome as she fell back down. He pressed her to the wall covering her body and face. And another wave of crashing boulders sounded as the top of the cave ripped of sending more debris down there way. After it settled he kissed her once more before leaping to the top landing gracefully with Kagome cradled in his arms. He set her down and she rushed over to sango hugging her fiercely before inuyasha burst out.

"KAGOME why the FUCK are you wearing Sesshoumaru assholes CLOTHS?" he bit out pointing an accusing finger of said lord. He growled and the mutt growled back.

"because I was tortured and my clothing was shredded! So your Brother was nice enough to lend me his Kimono!" she snapped tears welling in her eyes remembering how she was whipped stabbed and cut. Inuyasha's ears immediately flattened against his head a look of failure and sadness crossing his feature. But they both replied.

"half brother."

"half brother." they both said glaring at each other and kagome growled throwing her hands in the air giving up. Sango hugged her and cried whispering that she was sorry for not being able to protect her. After a minute Sesshoumaru took his leave casting one more glance at the miko before he vanished. The group wandered more to the east now following Naraku's trail. Stopping each night to rest and talk about what happened. Kagome never said anything about what transpired between her and the lord of the west only of how she healed herself and him in the process of the nights down there. They got over and things went back to normal, for a while at least….

She awoke one night sweating from the erotic dreams she had been having lately. And Sesshoumarus name started to tingle on her shoulder she touched the scar absentmindedly before getting up. She sighed not wanting to remember the erotic details in the dark cave anymore so she decided to go to the creek a 5 minute walk from there campsite. Making sure not to awake anybody. She felt the tingling get stronger as she reached the creek. She cupped a hand full of water and washed her face sighing trying to forget the exciting memories. She took a drink and sighed leaning back on a boulder. To find the boulder had become soft and warm she gasped looking back to see Sesshoumaru sitting behind her with a tiny smirk on his face. The tingling grew on her shoulder untill it numbed and she smiled at him the tiniest of smiles. He touched her shoulder and the numbness and tingling went away completely. She blushed looking away. He must remember as well.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" she asked weakly not exactly knowing what to say to the very prefect lord sitting behind her. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear his breath fanning against her neck.

"why do you think im here?" his mouth kissed her ear in a peck and she blushed all the way down to her toes. She turned to look at him and was kissed hotly on her pouty red mouth. An so the night progressed and he took her there next to the creek. And that was how it became a routine every week she would follow the tingles in her shoulder and it would lead her to him. They became obsessed with these hot meeting. And they both enjoyed it greatly. They held full scale conversations as well. Untill the worst and maybe best thing happened.

It was late and she got up wearing her just long black t-shirt with her thong and no bra. And she looked around making sure everyone was asleep. When she thought it was safe she tip toed around shippo but accidentally stubbed her toe on a pot. There was a tiny cling and she shut her eyes tightly. Before looking around a fewed. Everyone remained unaware, or she thought they did. Unaware that Inuyasha had awakened and was watching her though his lash's. when she disappeared into the dark forest he looked after her puzzled. He juped down quietly masking his aura so she wouldn't detect him and followed behind her silently.

He watched in silent shock as she emerged in the tiniest of clearings. He wanted to warn her that Sesshoumaru appeared behind her but stopped when he saw a smirk on his half brothers face. He watched as he grabbed her around the waist and she gasped in shock. Turning to playfully hit him on the shoulder. He watched amazed that his brother didn't behead the poor girl. Instead he grabbed her pulling her close to kiss her passionately. Stating he missed her, MISSED HER!. Now he was fighting the growl that threatened to rip from his jaws. His brother wasn't supposed to touch what was his. He watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His brother growled playfully at her slapping her but with a sharp thwack. She giggled and jumped away from him smiling at him before giving him a lusty smile. How the hell did kagome even know how to look like that! She smiled and ran to the opposite side of the clearing. His brother looked at her playfully opening his arms. He watched as she bolted across it and jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

He watched angrily as kagome kissed him hard straddling his brother and even more angry when his brother flipped her placing his hands on either side of her head. Kissing her greedily. He was to shocked at what he was seeing to move so instead he watched. He watched as they looked content in each others arms doing the sacred dance he thought he and kagome would share not her and his brother. He felt a weird pain stab his heart and wondered if this was how kagome felt when she caught him and Kikyo all those times. He watched as they moaned there releases quietly into the heavens. He felt an immense pain in his chest knowing he no longer had a shot with the girl that saved his life and trusted him without any doubt. He felt sick and he wanted to leave but he couldn't. it was like he was glued to the spot, maybe it was punishment for hurting her all those times and he knew he deserved it.

"kagome, when we defeat Naraku, I have decided I want to take you as my mate forever." he heard his brother say. His eyes went wide a human as his brothers mate? he watched as kagome absorbed the information as she slid her t-shirt back on. He watched as tears welled in her eyes and overflowed slowly releasing when her lips pulled up in the brightest of smiles he'd ever scene.

"Of course I will! It would be an honor to be you mate!" she said happily before throwing her arms around him in a happy hug. They kissed passionately before they left to a spring a short distance away to wash. He quickly raced back to camp his heart contracting painfully. When kagome finaly arrived back to camp she had a smile set on her face and she quickly went to bed.

And sure enough a year later they finally defeated Naraku. Sesshoumaru kept his promise after the battle he kissed her passionately in front of the entire group and even though inuyasha had been feeling that pain in his chest for awhile it doubled and hurt more that they didn't hide their love for each other. Sango and miroku were shocked and Sesshoumaru stayed with the group for a night to help kagome explain. He pretended to be angry and surprised all the while fighting back the tears he wanted to shed. Like kagome had promised since the beginning of there journey she offered him the jewel and he couldn't find the need for it anymore. She had loved him for who he was she had told him countless and now he wanted to stay as he was. For her. Miroku and sango decided to get married as well they would leave the next day and shippo decided he wanted kagome to be his permanent mother and Sesshoumaru had no objection knowing it would make her happy.

They had all left him in the end, kagome and Sesshoumaru were mated a month later and he went to their ceremony out of respect and miroku and sango's wedding as well he saw them there too. She invited him to visit whenever he wished. He decided to leave feeling unwanted. So he feld after making sure his friends were ok. It had been 500 years now since he last saw her. Except at sango's and miroku's funerals. Which she was to upset to talk. By then she had given Sesshoumaru his first pup. He remembered the pups name clearly Inumaru. It looked a lot like inuyasha weirdly, it had white hair and cute doggy ears, but it also had the purple crescent resting on his brow along with his mother beautiful sea green eyes. He felt a weird resentment to the pup loving it because it was his loves son, hating it because it wasn't his with his love and again loving it because it resembled him slightly.

500years and they were still just as happy the pup grown to look like a teenager and acted like one as well while his sister miyuki was still a toddler. She had black hair with black ears and golden eyes. With her fathers stripes. They were rich and lived happily in a mansion in America. Shippo was also grown and had mated rin letting her live as long as them. They were a big happy family and he despised them. He wanted that family and it should have been his. He growled and looked angrily at the family from the forest. Kirara at his side staring in wistfulness. He sighed before jumping on kirara and leaving the family to their happiness.

A/N ( this is a one shot I wrote to make you guys happy untill I get over the writers block I have on my story The Bermuda's Secret. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
